nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise
Paradise is a custom Nazi Zombies map and the final map (map ten) of the Apocalypse II: Left Behind ''storyline, not including the bonus mission "The Risen Resistance". Opening Cutscene While fighting at the Temple of Doom in Egypt, ex-Marine Jackson Falls finds the ancient script that their employer, Dimitri Markhov, sent them to find. Falls grabs it, and the four men run fight their way out of the temple. When they return to Markhov, Falls hands it to Markhov, and he hands Falls the money. "Leave now," Markhov says. The four ex-Marines leave the room. Markhov begins reciting a chant, which is written in Ancient Hebrew. Suddenly the building the five men are in begins to shake. Before they know it, Falls, Six, Smith, and Thomas are in a completely white space. They are dazed and confused. At the Hexagon, Joseph Deiss is discussing more plans with his henchmen when the building begins to shake. Deiss' eyes open wide. "It can't be!" he yells. "It's can't be! They found it!". His body begins to glow red, and he screams in agony. Suddenly, he explodes. Particles from his body rip through those of the military generals around him. Back at the unidentified location of Falls, Six, Smith, and Thomas, they begin to regain consciousness. When they stand up, they see that they are in a city. Suddenly, thousands of creatures appear before them. Falls squints. "We're completely fucked!" yells Smith. "What the fuck are those things?" asks Thomas, scaredly. "Whatever the fuck they are, we're gonna kick their asses!", says Falls. The four mercenaries charge towards the creatures and begin killing them. Ending Cutscene While fighting creatures at an unidentifed location, Falls, Six, Smith, and Thomas are eventually backed into a corner by the creatures, and "killed". The scene shifts to a picture of Earth from Outer Space. The Earth is turning as normal, but suddenly, a white flash is seen and makes the view white. A few seconds pass, and the view then goes Falls, Six, Smith, and Thomas huddled together on a wall in a city. They look around, and see no signs of life. They get up and start to walk away. The view pans out, and quickly scrolls across the United States in two minutes. People can be seen walking around. Cities are rebuilt, zombies are gone, radioactivity is gone, Demons have vanished, the Earth has been restored to its original self, and people seem oblivious to what has happened over the decades. Snow scatters the landscapes of the United States. The view then goes black for several seconds. A date clock appears on the screen that says: "1/1/01. Sunday, January 1st, Year 1". It then goes to the credits. After the credits are over, the voice of Alex Mason is heard, saying "Rebirth" in a relaxed tone.﻿ Enemies *Unidentified creatures - The unidentified creatures look similar to Demons, however they are not. They have horns, red-orange skin, and claws. These creatures replace zombies. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9 *USP .45 *.44 Magnum *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *PP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *UMP9 *MP5K *Vector *UMP45 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *ACR *M4A1 *FAMAS *SCAR-H 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M240 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *Striker *Ranger 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Wonder Weapons' *God's Glory *The Raptureror *Satan's Revenge Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box in this map looks exactly like the original Mystery Box. Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Chainsaw *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine ﻿Perks-a-Colas *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Trivia *This is the only mission in the storyline that includes an ending cutscene. *The way the storyline ends is a cliffhangar, suggesting another installment of ''Apocalypse. *Alex Mason speaking at the end suggests he may appear in the next Apocalypse installment, if there is one.﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:Paradise Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith